


Сегодня плохой день для смерти

by Amaryllis133



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды босса Вонголы погубит любопытство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сегодня плохой день для смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom KHR! 2013** , 2 левел, мини.

Гокудера сказал бы, что это плохая идея.

Именно поэтому Цуна ничего не стал говорить Гокудере. Он рассказал Мукуро: знал, этот оценит. Мукуро и впрямь оценил: отсмеявшись вдоволь, он, кажется, впервые глянул на Цуну с чем-то, смутно напоминавшим уважение.

— Идея отличная. Более того, я даже готов помочь с её воплощением.

Цуна представил, как Мукуро помогает ему выбрать верёвку, подсказывает узел, заботливо впихивает его голову в петлю и крепит, скажем, к люстре или карнизу.

Цуна понял, что эта мысль ему не нравится.

Мукуро вполне мог увлечься в процессе.

— Мукуро-сан, а можно как-то... как-то так это обставить, чтобы меня... не по-настоящему, вы поняли, да?

Мукуро сморщил нос, оценивающе глядя на Цуну. Цуна непроизвольно поёжился.

— Разумеется, можно, дорогой мой Цунаёши. Ты ведь поэтому ко мне и обратился? На счастье, у меня есть нужные связи. Один момент, — и, порывшись в нагрудном кармане, Мукуро достал мобильный телефон и упорхнул с ним в коридор.

 

...Уже стоя на письменном столе Занзаса и слушая насвистывание Франа под ухом, Цуна подумал, что Гокудера, в общем-то, был бы прав.

— А, м-м... Мне обязательно здесь стоять, да?

— Конечно, — откликнулась темнота за его спиной. Ловкие руки Франа скользнули по шее, затягивая петлю галстука, и Цуна с трудом подавил мысль о позорном бегстве. — Лепить иллюзию с нуля очень затруднительно. Гораздо проще вносить коррективы, когда есть основа... Голову выше. Да, вот так. И на цыпочки.

— Может, не надо? — неуверенно спросил Цуна. — Я, эм... я уверен, что у вас хватит мастерства добавить реалистичности, даже если я просто буду стоять смирно.

Фран недовольно цокнул языком, но промолчал. Тенью соскользнул на пол, сощурился, разглядывая Цуну, потом задрал голову к потолку. Цуна тоже бросил взгляд вверх, насколько позволяла удавка: другой конец галстука хитроумным узлом крепился к люстре. Не настоящим, конечно, — Фран так сказал.

Цуна изо всех сил постарался в это поверить. Умирать не хотелось, тем более таким идиотским образом.

Лягушонок успел раствориться в темноте — не понять, то ли смылся прочь, то ли зашифровался. Цуна переступил с ноги на ногу, кашлянул, прислушался. Занзасу уже пора было появиться.

Когда за дверью послышались шаги — много, вразнобой, — Цуна понял, что слегка просчитался.

 

— Так я ему и говорю — нахуй надо, с такими-то запросами! — Сквало на ощупь хлопнул ладонью по выключателю на стене, и Цуна невольно зажмурился от брызнувшего в глаза света. — Хлопот не оберешься с зачисткой, а толку-то...

Воцарилось молчание.

— Блядь, — отчётливо сказал Занзас.

Цуна приоткрыл один глаз.

Лицо Занзаса было не совсем таким, как он себе представлял. Торжества на нем уж точно не было, впрочем, как и удивления. Ничего, в общем, это лицо не выражало; по-видимому, на вероятную смерть Десятого босса Вонголы Занзасу было просто пофиг.

Цуна подавил вздох разочарования. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

Сквало наконец закрыл рот и отлепился от места, где стоял. Подошёл к Цуне, пощупал щиколотку под штаниной — скривился и тоже выругался, негромко, но со вкусом. Очевидно, иллюзия Франа отрабатывала хладный труп Цуны на совесть.

— Остыл уже. С утра небось болтается... Босс, что делать будем?

Занзас молчал. Молчал и смотрел, будто не мог поверить, что Цуна способен на подобную глупость. Был способен, точнее.

Сквало оглянулся на него, выругался ещё раз.

— Ты завис там, что ли? Что делать будем, спрашиваю? Снять его?

— Похуй, — ровно отозвался Занзас. Развернулся и прошёл мимо стола с Цуной куда-то вглубь комнаты, зазвенел стеклом. Сквало мрачно фыркнул и тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с лица.

— Мне тоже налей. И, это самое… мне уже можно стричься, что ли?

Занзас буркнул что-то в ответ. Цуна вывернул шею, силясь разглядеть, что происходит за его спиной, и — внезапно пошатнулся. Поверхность стола подло ушла из-под ног, Цуна взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не смог; горло сдавило натянувшейся удавкой и секундной паникой, а потом натяжение ослабло: едва соображая, что происходит, он грохнулся с высоты прямо в руки Сквало.

— Блядь, — после недолгого молчания повторил Занзас.

Проморгавшись и откашлявшись, Цуна повернул голову и наткнулся на взгляд Сквало — и тут же зажмурился обратно, слишком уж много всего было в этом взгляде.

— Отпустите меня, Сквало-сан, — просипел он, выпутываясь из его рук, и ойкнул, неудачно приземлившись. Сквало вздёрнул его вверх за локоть — стальная хватка! — и когда Цуна снова открыл глаза, перед ним уже стоял Занзас. С двумя полными стаканами в обеих руках.

Цуна сглотнул.

— Я хотел бы всё объяснить…

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Занзас и протянул руку, передавая один стакан Сквало. — За Вонголу, мусор. За то, чтоб её босс всегда доводил начатое до конца.

— За Вонголу, — откликнулся Сквало.

Сердце сдавило предчувствием беды — Цуна дёрнулся было к дверям, но хватка оказалась стальная.

— Не чокаясь, — уточнил Занзас нехорошим голосом.

Гокудера всё-таки был совершенно прав.

 

— Ч-что вы собираетесь…

Занзас не глядя отставил ополовиненный стакан на стол у себя за спиной. Облизнулся, глядя на Цуну, сузил глаза, шагнул ближе и сжал в кулаке край изрядно потасканного галстука Цуны, всё так же болтавшегося на его шее. Слегка дёрнул, будто примериваясь, намотал чуть длины на кулак. Запрокинул голову, смерив критическим взглядом немного покосившуюся люстру.

Цуна похолодел.

— Занзас, — он старался говорить ровно и уверенно, но выходило, кажется, не очень. — Давай, э-э... не будем принимать поспешных решений? Мы взрослые люди, в конце концов. И, э-э... ты не мог бы отпустить мой галстук?

Занзас отвлёкся от люстры и рассеянно посмотрел сквозь Цуну, поигрывая концом мятой ткани.

— Нет, — сказал он просто, как будто это само собой разумелось. И, уже обращаясь к Сквало: — Подержи его, мусор. Мне нужно кое-что повесить.

— Сквало! — Цуна предпринял попытку зайти с другой, более.. ну, не столько коммуникабельной, сколько здравомыслящей стороны варийской верхушки. — Это просто какое-то недоразумение, ты же понимаешь...

— Это ты здесь недоразумение, — припечатал Сквало, всё так же придерживая его за локоть. Пальцы протеза холодили кожу даже сквозь рубашку. — Босс хочет знать, на кой тебе понадобилось корчить из себя дохлую тушку в его кабинете. Он имеет полное право хотеть это знать, тебе так не кажется, Савада?

«Мне просто было любопытно посмотреть на физиономию Занзаса, когда он войдёт».

Умирать всё так же не хотелось.

— Я устал, — брякнул Цуна. Сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, посмотрел Занзасу в глаза — сделать это было непросто, но очень важно. — Из меня хреновый босс, ты знаешь. У меня всё валится из рук, мне не даются жесткие, но нужные решения, я даже мелочь из карманов выгребать забываю, когда кидаю штаны в стирку, что уж говорить о финансовых потоках Вонголы. Я тряпка, бездарность, никчёмный Цуна, никчёмный босс, и уж ты-то знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Он замолчал, переводя дух. Занзас смотрел на него недоверчиво, но пристально.

— И?

— И я решил, что Вонголе я не нужен, — выдохнул Цуна.

Сквало за спиной фыркнул, но как-то неубедительно.

— Так пустил бы себе пулю в висок, придурок, и дело с концом. Быстро и наверняка. Сюда-то зачем приперся? Хотел напакостить напоследок? Или решил, что болтаться под потолком с высунутым языком эстетичнее, чем валяться в луже крови?

— Я не хотел пакостить, — виновато пробормотал Цуна. — Я хотел приятное сделать. Ну, ты же всегда говорил, как терпеть меня не можешь. Правда же?

Занзас машинально потянулся себе за спину, нашарил стакан, поднес к губам и допил залпом, не отрывая глаз от Цуны. Хрипло закашлялся, утёр губы рукавом.

— Повтори-ка ещё раз. Ты решил, что твой труп над моим письменным столом сделает мне приятно?

Цуна облегчённо закивал.

— И с какого рожна тебе взбрело это в башку?

— А, — начал Цуна и осёкся. Он не успел придумать, что говорить дальше.

— Босс, — подал голос Сквало. — По-моему, он рехнулся. Или переработал. Или накачался чем-то, я даже не знаю. Давай я отвезу его в особняк? Сдам на руки его балбесам, и пусть возятся. У нас тут своих психов хватает.

— Вези, — подумав, разрешил Занзас. Нехотя отпустил галстук, дёрнув напоследок — больно дёрнув, у Цуны даже слёзы на глаза навернулись. — Скажешь им там, пусть найдут спальню без люстры. И с мягкими стенами. И руки пусть свяжут. На всякий случай.

— Усёк, — Сквало потянул Цуну за локоть в сторону выхода. — Эй, ты ногами давай шевели, я тебя на горбу не потащу!

— Погодите! — на подходе к дверям у Цуны даже голос прорезался, чего он сам не ожидал. — Стойте! Занзас! Ты же хочешь быть боссом Вонголы, я знаю! Почему ты…

— Потому что ты идиот, — отрубил Занзас. Он стоял, тяжело опираясь на стол, и крутил в руке пустой стакан. — Небо выбрало тебя. Небо считает тебя достойным этой чести, этой должности, этого грёбаного кресла. У тебя есть Пламя, толпа Хранителей и голова на плечах, так какого ж хера ты ерепенишься и мямлишь, Савада, если ты, блядь, тоже Небо?!

Стакан грохнул об стенку в сантиметре от головы Цуны и осыпался осколками ему на плечо.

— Пшли вон, — сказал Занзас, глядя себе под ноги. — Оба.

 

По дороге к резиденции Вонголы Цуна решал задачу: сказать или не сказать Сквало правду. Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось сознаваться в своих истинных мотивах, но одна мысль грызла неотступно: насколько иллюзия сработала? Что они вообще увидели, что поняли? И поймут ли позже, поостыв и хорошенько подумав? И не будет ли лучше тогда ему, Цуне, подальше отсюда, в идеале — где-нибудь в тропиках с новым паспортом и пластикой лица? Или пронесёт? Или всё-таки признаться самому?

Он поёрзал на сиденье, скосил глаза влево. Набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Сквало…

— Ещё раз такое выкинешь — сам тебя придушу, — бросил Сквало, не отрываясь от дороги. — А Франу уши надеру. Ноги ледяные, а пульс прощупывается. И морда слишком живая, болтайся ты там с утра, давно бы посинеть успел. Халтурщики хреновы…

— Сквало… ты думаешь, он поверил?

— Во что? В то, что ты даже повеситься нормально не смог? Тоже мне новости.

Цуна облизнул враз пересохшие губы.

— Значит… он понял, что это была только иллюзия. Почему же тогда?

— Почему что?

— Почему он говорил так, будто решил, что я действительно пытался? Он мог просто.. я не знаю, просто ничего не говорить? Я не понимаю...

— Всё ты понимаешь, — голос Сквало звучал зло и устало. — Ему не похуй. Доволен?

Цуна примолк, переваривая услышанное.

— А…

— Следующее «почему» станет твоим последним в жизни словом, Савада.

— Нет, я… я просто сказать хотел. Я дурак был, да. И мне тоже… не это самое.

— Не похуй?

— Да. Именно.

Остаток пути прошёл в молчании.

 

Гокудера постучался в кабинет спустя всего пару минут, как Цуна переступил порог, — караулил, что ли? Постучался и тут же вошёл, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Десятый?

— Он самый, — Цуна подавил зевок, устало глянул на Гокудеру. — Чего не спишь? Глухая ночь на дворе.

— Десятый! — в голосе Гокудеры послышалось праведное возмущение. — Да как же я — и спать! Когда вы… когда вы!

— Я понял, — мрачно подытожил Цуна. — Тебе тоже не похуй.

Глаза у Гокудеры стали большие-пребольшие.

— Десятый…

— Ложись спать, Гокудера. Я в порядке. И, это...

— Да, Десятый?

Цуна вздохнул. Это просто нужно было сказать вслух.

— Не спрашивай ни о чём. Но ты был совершенно прав.


End file.
